gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Zar-Kimun'aza
Zar-Kimun'aza is a desolate and bitter land, partly due to the proximity of Eglador, and the Killari, the Wraiths of Sorrow. It is widely regarded as the backwater of the Daenor states, and even Orcs fear the place. Troops are usually assigned to Zar-Kimun'aza as punishment for cowardice or squabbling. Troops are also sent there to be hardened up. There are very few surviving cities in the land, and those that are occupied by the Orcs are located far to the north, away from the haunted lands of Eglador. Zar-Kimun'aza has a small garrison compared to the other states, but those stationed there are battle-hardened and fearless. Some of the Shadowmage's best soldiers have come from this land. Hills of Despair The hills of despair are situated far to the south, below the ruins of Eglador. The hills are covered with a constant mist, and many people have become permanently lost in their midst. The hills are actually haunted by the ghosts of those Alqans who were slaughtered there. There are hundreds of barrows and tombs on the moors, and nearly all lie untouched. The ghosts are ruthless to those who trespass. At night, the ghostly wailing of the undead spirits can be heard from many miles away. One Orc fortress is situated on the southern edge of the hills, but this was abandoned long ago, and remains empty. Forest of Lial A bleak and depressing place, the thick canopy of the trees ansure the forest is always covered in shadow. The trees here grow twisted and gnarled, and their thick roots grow haphazardly. Very little animal life exists in this forest, solely wolves and ravens. Additionally, the Forest of Lial is home to the Eglanni, who maintain a city amongst the gnarled trunks. The bodies of hundreds of dead Orcs are hung from the branches, all around the perimeter of the forest, many long since reduced to bone. Forest of Telaron This large forest was once home to the great mage and seer, Telaron, and his Elvish wife. During the siege of Alqador, Telaron refused to surrender to the Daenorrim, and used his magic to kill hundreds of Shaku. In the end, he was burnt alive in his house. His wife managed to survive through magic of her own. The ruins of the house, now overgrown with weeds, are still occupied by Telaron's wife, Lerona. She has lived her for centuries, and has never moved. Those who claim to have seen her say she is sat dead still, never budging, barely breathing. Whatever the truth, the forest around is protected by good spirits and ghosts; any of evil intent who try to enter are quickly turned away, usually insane. Kimun'aza maintains her fortress, Blackswan Keep, a few leagues west of the forest. River of Blood This river flows through the forest of Lial, and then skirts the northern border of Eglador. The river has a red sheen, due to the clay in the river bed, but this is not the reason for its name. The river does actually flow with blood every night, starting at moon's peak, a thick substance whose source is unknown. Category:Regions Category:Ilmanor Category:Overrealm